


Sometimes Snow Can Be Charming

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Snow, Snowball Fight, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima hates snow, but thanks to his boyfriend, Yamaguchi, he learns it might not be so bad after all.





	Sometimes Snow Can Be Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solyongtherainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solyongtherainbow/gifts).



Tsukishima always hated the cold. He hated the way his breath froze against the chilly air, the way his lips chapped when they made contact with the wind, and the way his fingers felt numb as he rubbed them together against the soft material of his clothes. Tsukishima wasn't a fan of it all, and most of all, he hated snow.

He hated everything about it. The way it stuck to his shoes and came all the way up to his ankles, the way the icy snowflakes fell from the air and melted to his cheek, and the way he could feel his body already getting sick from spending more than five minutes in this wintery prison, Tsukishima disliked everything about it. It was cold and disgusting, and even with his coat on, he wanted nothing more than to go home.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi, Tsukishima’s long time best friend and boyfriend, ran up behind him. They walked side by side along the snow covered sidewalk slowly, their boots squishing against the snow.

Yamaguchi bundled up in a coat and scarf with a set of white, fuzzy earmuffs. His freckles seemed more noticeable than normal against the frigid air and falling snow. Cute, even. Yamaguchi was adorable, and unlike Tsukishima, Yamaguchi actually liked the winter season.

“What is it, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima shoved his hands into his pockets as he glanced at him with slight disinterest .

“Ohhh, it was nothing, Tsukki. You just seemed kind of bored and lonely. Are you not enjoying the school trip?” Yamaguchi’s eyes faltered, eyeing the snowy, white sidewalk.

“What’s there to enjoy?” Tsukishima shrugged, that same tone of annoyance evident in his voice. “It’s cold, there’s ice and snow everywhere, and the other schools from the area are too loud. I can’t see how they thought letting Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, and Shiratorizawa all go on a school trip together in the middle of winter was a good idea.” Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows. He could feel a headache coming on already and it wasn't even noon yet. He really wanted this trip to be over, to go back to his comfortably warm bedroom and enjoy some hot cocoa.

“That may be true.” Yamaguchi hummed, pausing for a moment as they stopped in their tracks. Tte snow continued to pile around them, only getting deeper as time went on. “But it’s kind of nice having more people around, don’t you think?”

“Not really.” Tsukishima sighed, neither annoyed or happy, just content as him and Yamaguchi started walking again, a slow and steady pace.

He pulled his signature white headphones around the neck. Tsukishima had never kept them on when Yamaguchi and him were together, but they were a nice aesthetic, always signifying to leave him alone. That’s what Tsukishima wanted. He wanted to be alone with Yamaguchi and leave this icy hellhole, but he knew he couldn’t have it, not yet anyways.

So, he did the only thing he could think of to do, reaching down and intertwining Yamaguchi’s fingers with his. Yamaguchi’s warmth mixing in with Tsukishima’s cold.

Some days, it felt like they were polar opposites of each other. Yamaguchi warm and Tsukishima freezing, fire and ice. Yamaguchi was always so warm and could put a smile on Tsukishima’s face, both blushing when Tsukishima leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Yamaguchi’s cheek. It was soft, gentle, everything Yamaguchi was as Tsukishima let go of his hand and placed it on his back, holding his nervous boyfriend steady as they crossed the street. The shade from the leafless branches of a dark tree shadowing them overhead.

Off in the distance a small number of people could be seen playing in the snow, a snowball fight. Tsukishima immediately recognized all of them.

Hinata was a bouncing ball of energy, brimming with enthusiasm as he scooped up some snow and hurled it towards Matsukawa, missing and hitting the tree next to him. Matsukawa smirked, a nod to Hanamaki as they both picked up snowballs and chucked them in Hinata’s direction. It was only when someone yelled that they realized how terrible their aim was.

“Ack! Mattsun! Makki!” Oikawa shrieked as the white, glistening snow pelted into his face. His voice high and trembling with rage as he dusted it off with his hand, combing through his hair now sullied by the snow.

He gave an annoyed glance over to Kunimi. They had been walking down the opposite side of the sidewalk in perfect unison until they were interrupted by Oikawa’s face coming into contact with the snow. _Comical_.

“What the hell was that for?” Oikawa stepped forward, walking off the sidewalk and entering the battlefield with Kunimi watching idly.

Tsukishima swore this would end in a bloodbath.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa snorted, laughing, trying to hide the pleased smirks. Oikawa dug his hands down into the snow, cupping a perfectly circular ball and throwing it in Hanamaki’s direction. The duo jolted out of the way, but not before the the snow hit Hanamaki’s back and made a noticeable _thud_.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, amused as Yamaguchi chuckled and they watched the show before them. Hinata joined back in on the fun and threw a snowball at Kunimi, feeble and slow against Kunimi’s pants leg before falling onto the ground. He shrugged and stepped forward, throwing one in Hinata’s direction.

He still hated everything about winter, but Tsukishima found there was a certain appeal to watching people getting hit in the face with cold snow. Maybe this stuff wasn't so bad after all.

“You there!” The snowball throwing battlefield came to a halt and it felt like time had stopped, with Oikawa holding a snowball in his right hand and pointing towards Tsukishima with his left, making the blonds blood run cold as he made eye contact. Oikawa was singling him out. “Enjoying the show?”

“We were just passing through.” Tsukishima placed his hand on Yamaguchi’s back once again, guiding him and preparing to walk away.

“You sure? You seem to be rather into it. Why don’t you join us?” Oikawa teased, coking his head to the side and coaxing Tsukishima. He could see Oikawa taunting, provoking trying to push Tsukishima on, rile him up, and get him to react.

“Oh!” Hinata yelled, eyes wide. “Tsukishima, you and Yamaguchi should join us!”

“Not happening.” He glared, shooting down the idea and making Hinata take a few steps back. Tsukishima always hated group activities, and there was no way he was giving someone like Hinata the satisfaction of hitting him with a snowball.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Afraid of a little competition? Are you afraid Shrimpy over there is going to beat you?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, leering grin never faltering.

Tsukishima was quite competitive. He hated losing. Under any other circumstance, he may have stepped forward and grabbed the snowball from Oikawa’s hand right then and there, but it was _snow_ , and Tsukishima hated snow.

“Of course not.” Tsukishima shrugged, turning away so Oikawa couldn’t tempt him any further. He was already beyond freezing with the icy snow against his nose. The last thing he wanted was for his limbs to freeze over as he got pelted with snowballs, no matter how satisfying it would be to hit someone. “I don’t know if you picked up on this, but I don’t like -”

“Actually.” Yamaguchi walked, never letting go of Tsukishima’s hand as he spoke, voice a little shaky. Though, it was hard to tell if that was from his nerves or from the cold. “I would like to join you.”

_“Yamaguchi -”_ Tsukishima stammered, didn't know what to think, eyes wide and blinking . Did his boyfriend just volunteer himself for a vicious snowball fight?

He couldn't believe it. Though, he was left with no choice as Yamaguchi turned and smiled at him, a wholehearted smile, innocent, and endearing.

Tsukishima hated snow, but one thing he loved was Yamaguchi. If anyone could get him to like snow and participate in a snowball fight, it was him.

Sure, Tsukishima could have just watched, sitting idly under the tree and observing the action, however, that wasn't like him. If Yamaguchi was going to participate, then Tsukishima wanted to be there with him. The two of them had been together ever since they were young, and one of them doing something without the other didn't feel right. Tsukishima would take one for the team, or in this case, take one for Yamaguchi and _enjoy snow._

Or at least tolerate it for the next twenty minutes or so.

“Fine, I’ll join in.” Tsukishima grit his teeth, voice more annoyed than ever as he tried not to roll his eyes. He continued to hold onto Yamaguchi’s hand as they joined the rest of them.

Tsukishima thought the only good thing about today was that he got to hit someone with a snowball. He thought maybe Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yamaguchi, and him could gang up on Hinata and Oikawa. It could be fun.

“Shall we do teams then?” Oikawa smiled, still offering the snowball to Tsukishima.

He was reluctant to take it, of course, Tsukishima was well aware of the little games Oikawa liked to play. Tsukishima figured the second he snatched the snowball out of Oikawa’s hand, the game would begin.

“There’s only seven of us.” Tsukishima said matter of factly, placing his free hand on his hip as Oikawa smirked like he was expecting that. Tsukishima thought maybe Oikawa has a trick up his sleeve.

“I’ll join you.” Like they were eavesdropping and waiting for their opportunity to strike, a voice appeared from around the corner, brimming with intense, apathetic eyes and bright red hair. Tendou from Shiratorizawa. “I’ll make it an even eight.”

“Tendou!” Hinata yelled, rejoicing, jumping into the air to give Tendou a high five. The two redheads grinned and struck a pose as they stuck out their tongues, letting the snow fall and dissolve like it were raindrops.

“Seriously? Where did he even come from?” Unamused, Kunimi barely bat an eyelash at Tendou and Hinata’s shenanigans. He kicked snow with his feet, making a small line in the ground in the shape of an X next to Oikawa.

He muttered something along the lines of ‘ _well, this works out perfectly then_ ’.

“Huh?” Tsukishima rose his voice, confused but curious as to what Oikawa was planning.

He turned to Yamaguchi, but all his boyfriend could offer in return was a shrug and a caring smile. Not that it wasn't appreciated, of course. Tsukishima wasn't one to mention his thoughts or feelings out loud or show affection in public, but he really did love Yamaguchi’s smile, the freckles decorating his face around his nose and cheeks.

They were adorable little snowflakes, each one of them slightly different from the next. Some were smaller, rounder, larger, and Tsukishima loved them all. They say no two snowflakes are alike, people may try as hard as they will, but it’s impossible to find two that are identical. Yamaguchi’s freckles were snowflakes..

“Why don’t we make this a little competition _-two teams-_ then?” Oikawa smiled,  chuckling as he continued. “How about Tendou, Shimpy, Kunimi, and myself against Mattsun, Makki, glasses, and freckles?” His voice rubbed Tsukishima the wrong way. Maybe it was from how pleasant it sounded, but this flashed  all kinds of red flags.

However, he wasn't in any position to do anything about it, because Tsukishima was a man of his word. If he said he was going to do something, then he would. He knew questioning Oikawa’s intentions would only prolong the numb feeling slowly running throughout his body from the cold.

“Works for us.” Matsukawa and Hanamaki shrugged, grinning to each other as they motioned for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to follow them. Yamaguchi followed after them, but Tsukishima took the opportunity to snatch the snowball that was still resting comfortably in Oikawa’s hand.

“Well now, looks like someone’s finally willing to play.” Oikawa provoked him as Tsukishima smirked. He decided in that moment that Oikawa was going to be the first one he targeted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima could see Kunimi, Oikawa, Hinata, and Tendou huddling up, probably holding a meeting to discuss strategies. He paid it no mind as they met up with Matsukawa and Hanamaki behind a tree, the two of them still smiling as they cupped a handful of pre-made snowballs off the ground.

“What is this?” Tsukishima didn't even know why he bothered asking when it was evident from their expressions that Matsukawa and Hanamaki were up to a mischievous ploy.

“You see, the trick is you don't have to waste time making more.” Hanamaki whispered, bending down and making a few more snowballs, adding them to the ever growing pile.

“You just throw them and run.” Matsukawa added. “Plus, Oikawa’s a terrible runner, just aim for his head and he’ll stop to fix his hair. The trees will provide all the cover you need.”

They chuckled, and Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima’s attention was redirected towards the army of snowballs now occupying the ground by their feet. There had to be fifty of them at least. All circular and glistening at the base. Tsukishima pondered where they had the time to make all of these or how long they had been planning this. He expelled the thought from his mind, realizing it was useless and the answer he would receive would be just as outrageous as he could imagine.

“You thought of all this?” Tsukishima couldn't resist the curiosity, prying at Matsukawa and Hanamaki as they handed some snowballs to Yamaguchi and him.

“Yep. How else do you think we managed to pelt him earlier?” Hanamaki spoke as he grabbed a bundle of them, snugging them against his chest.

“It was on purpose?” Tsukishima’s hand finally let go of Yamaguchi, the warmth leaving abruptly.

He sucked in a sharp breath, fondled the new snowball, soft and snow packed so tight it didn't crumble. They were optimal for throwing, hard and fast, like a baseball with a perfect arch. He wasn't going to let on just how satisfied he was.

“Of course.” Matsukawa assured. Tsukishima figured they were only a few moments from finishing each other's sentences, but he didn't seem to mind it.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa continued to banter, discussing strategies and who was going after who when the fight started. Tsukishima tuned them out as he focused on Yamaguchi, who was merily smiling, tossing a snowball back and forth in his hand, the snow making a satisfying _slush_ when it came in contact with Yamaguchi’s snug glove.

“To tell you the truth, I’m a little nervous, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi whispered, so soft even the frosty chill from his breath was barely visible.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Tsukishima asked but he already knew the answer.

Yamaguchi had always been polite, timid, and a little nervous. He doubted himself, shaking from what Tsukishima deduced as anxiety. It was hard to fathom considering Yamaguchi volunteered them for  this snowball fight in the first place, but Tsukishima knew where he was coming from, and how much Yamaguchi wanted to pelt someone with a snowball today.

“I’m just worried I won’t get any hits in. I mean, Hanamaki and Matsukawa spent all this time making snowballs, I’d hate for them all to go to waste. I’ve never been good at sports, Tsukki.” An honest answer, one that Tsukishima expected, but some days he thought his boyfriend was being too modest. Today was one of those days.

“What does that matter? If you get some, you get some. If you don’t, you don’t. It’s not like anyone here is going to yell at you if we lose. Even if you miss a few, as long as one hits, it still counts.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled, a smile on his face as tears welled in his eyes. Tsukishima knew he wasn't the best with words, but he knew just how to cheer up Yamaguchi. Neither one of them was overly mushy. Tsukishima just needed to give him a few words of subtle encouragement.

Yamaguchi leaped forward, planting a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek in a burst of enthusiasm. It was admittedly cute, making the blond’s face heat up amongst the cold snow. Though, the sounds of Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickering next to them pulled them both out of whatever warm and fuzzy mood they were feeling. Perhaps, that was for the best.

“Was that supposed to be encouraging?” Matsukawa questioned, placing a hand on his hip. Tsukishima didn't bother to question why his coat was suddenly bulkier than it was a few minutes ago.

“You guys wanna take down Oikawa and Kunimi, then?” Hanamaki asked, handing them each one more snowball. “Just aim for Oikawa’s hair, and Kunimi’s slow.”

“Sounds fine.” Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi as they nodded. The two of them took their positions behind a nearby tree, standing idly, only to be interrupted by the _thud_ of a snowball hurling and crashing next to them.

“Ack!”

“Oops.” Oikawa whispered, feigning innocence.

“So that’s how it’s going to be, hm?” Matsukawa peered from behind a tree, cocking his head with a sly grin, throwing a snowball in Oikawa’s direction.

He missed intentionally, the snowball skimming Oikawa’s hair, causing a breeze to blow by and sway the perfectly curled locks in the wind. Oikawa’s eyes grew wide, like he didn't know what to do, processing his next move, and Tsukishima placed a steady hand on Yamaguchi’s back, motioning for him to head for cover behind a tree.

“Mattsun! That could have hit me!” Oikawa yelled, rage fueled.

He scooped his hand down into the snow and emerged with a messy snowball, resembling a pile of mush more than a circle. Oikawa tossed at Matsukawa, but the white mush only traveled a few inches before landing back in the snow. Tsukishima clicked his tongue as the game began.

In an all out war Oikawa scrambled, reaching onto the ground and picking up another snowball and chucking it towards Hanamaki. The snow collided with his face, making a loud _thud_ as Hanamaki hummed, throwing one towards Kunimi.

Snowballs were being thrown through the air in an array, like the snowflakes multiplied in size and hailed down on the ground in a cluster. Tsukishima tried not to get caught in the crossfire.

He held one of those snowballs firmly in his hand, snug against his glove as his eyes scanned over the area, observing, analyzing, and seeking out his target. Tsukishima locked onto Hinata, slinging the snowball into the distance, moving fast and hard, mixing in with the small speckles of snow still falling until it came in contact with a head.

“Nice, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi boasted when a heavy _‘ack’_ escaped Hinata and he piled head first into the snow, only the tips of his bright orange hair sticking out of white. His original target was going to be Oikawa, but Matsukawa and Hanamaki were taking care of that just fine. Hinata would suffice.

Yamaguchi laughed, a genuine smile Tsukishima caught onto as his boyfriend chucked the snowball at Oikawa, making him stumble.

“Yes!” Yamaguchi shouted, thrilled as he glanced at Tsukishima’s. He was proud of himself, fists held in the air and eyes so bright they appeared to be sparkling. All Tsukishima could do was offer a smile and a nod as he threw one at Tendou, and that smile and nod were all Yamaguchi needed to see, because he knew Tsukishima was proud.

Tsukishima smirked, running back to the base of snowballs Hanamaki and Matsukawa had prepared. He took a moment to pause and glance behind him as he bent down to pick up another one and the chaos still ensued.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa pelted Oikawa as various ‘ _Makki! Mattsun! I give!_ ’s were heard. Hinata and Tendou threw snowballs as Yamaguchi dodged and ducked behind another nearby tree, scooping a snowball and throwing it at Kunimi.

Tsukishima took a moment to admire it, thinking Yamaguchi was right and there was a certain charm winter had. It was cold and gross, but when snow had just fallen it could be pretty, glistening against the ground as he held the soft ball in his hands, feeling the way it molded perfectly around his glove. Tsukishima hated snow, but maybe Yamaguchi could be the one to get him to like it, or at least not be as bitter about it as he was. _If only -_

It only took a few seconds, but when Tsukishima wasn't paying attention, when he was thinking about the snow his boyfriend loved so much, he was taken off guard, and someone hit him in the head with a snowball.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi could be heard above everything else, concerned as the loud slosh of his boots in the snow made their way towards Tsukishima on the ground.

The snow beneath him felt cold and wet, heavy as he dusted the snow off his gloves and extended his arm out to take Yamaguchi’s hand. It was just the two of them, but just the two of them was all they needed.

“I’m fine.” Tsukishima shrugged, sitting on the ground for a moment as he shook his head, letting the snow fall from the back of his hair. He didn't know who hit him, probably Hinata or Oikawa, but Tsukishima knew he would have his revenge.

Or maybe he wouldn't. He saw that smile on Yamaguchi’s face and seemed to lose all train of thought, sending a vague smirk back as his boyfriend helped him up, and Tsukishima pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

Their eyes fell onto each other as the snowball fight continued around them, insanity and all as various thuds and shouts echoed. Tsukishima could feel the snowflakes dropping onto his nose, cold and wet as they melted into his skin like tears. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss onto Yamaguchi’s lips, moist and with strawberry flavored balm. It was cold but Yamaguchi always did seem to make him feel warm, even amongst the snowflakes and snowballs, Tsukishima couldn’t deny how warm he was. He was content, happy, and with a slight appreciation for the snow he had once hated.

Tsukishima hated snow, but Yamaguchi didn't, and because of that Tsukishima thought maybe he could learn to appreciate it too. He was starting to learn that sometimes snow could very much be charming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for [Solyong](https://yamathemomma.tumblr.com) for the Haikyuu Secret Santa. For this I went with TsukkiYama and a snowball fight, because people getting hit in the face with snowballs is very funny to me for some reason. I've never written TsukkiYama before but I do find the ship adorable, so I hope I did them justice and that you enjoy this.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
